Speed demon
by ZMiDnIgHtSuNz
Summary: Femryo.Echizen Ryuka Ryoma came to japan and entered seigaku middle high. But when she meets rikkaidai, she realized it was better than seigaku.Should she transfer there?
1. Chapter 1: Seigaku

This is my first fanfiction. Pairing is YukimuraXRyuka (Ryoma).The first part all the way to the middle of the second chapter is a total copy of the manga with some changes in the middle(when on the phone with Kevin). So please read on.

Disclaimer: I do not own prince of tennis.

Chapter 1 Part 1: first day in Japan.

"Found it!" Ryuka's childish father shouted as he looked at his new house. "This is where we'll be living at in Japan. Ryuka held her beloved Himalayan cat in her arms and stared at her new house. It was a normal two story house with a tennis court at the side. Ryuka stared at the tennis court and sighed.

She then walked in into the house to her room. It was pretty plain, with a bed, table, table light, and her precious tennis rackets leaning on the side of the wall. Looking at the racquets made her remember about the accident.

Karupin jumped down from her arms to sleep on her pillow. "Ryuka, why don't you go around and get familiarized with this place?" Nanako, Ryuka's cousin asked." I heard that there is a tennis tournament at Gakinogizaka tennis garden."

"Ok" Ryuka replied

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She was on the train to the Gakinogizaka when a noisy 16 year-old boy shouted, "Hahahaha you idiots still don't know the rules for gripping. To hit a top spin, it's the western grip ya know that?"

"Can you guys keep it down?" Ryuka asked them. The noisy guy, Sasabe, accidentally dropped the racket. He bent down to pick it up.

"Bingo," Ryuka said. "Holding the upper part of the racket and clamping it, that's the correct western grip. "And the thing you said about shaking hands? That's the eastern grip."

"SEIHARUDAI. SEIHARUDAI" the speaker on the train announced.

"_Eh? Isn't this my stop? Why is that guy going out too? He's participating in the tournament? Hahaha he's so gonna lose." _Ryuka thought.

Ryuka watched the whole tournament and amazingly, Sasabe won. "_Huh? Japan's tennis sucks so much? I would have beaten every single one there in mere 1 minute."_

Sasabe saw her watching and smirked. "So? Saw how good I am? Why don't you try and beat me?"

Ryuka stared at him in disbelief. Play against this idiot? No way! And then, maybe she could teach him some manners. "Ok but you'll have to lend me a racket since I didn't bring mine.

One of Sasabe's friend threw her a racket as hard as he could. She caught it with ease. "Which?" she asked after entering the court. "Smooth." It landed on rough. She smirked and stepped back to the service line.

Ryuka ended the game in 1.5 minutes, leaving Sasabe bleating like a sheep. Ryuka threw the racket onto the ground and walked away, leaving all the audiences gasping in shock.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_That night on the phone with Kevin (her childhood friend)…_

"Kev, I played this damn sucky guy today. And I beat him in 1.5 mins."

"_Maybe seigaku's tennis will be better."_

"I hope. Since it's the school my father came from anyway."

"_You remember Niou Masaharu?"_

"Of course I remember my childhood friends!"

"_Well, he's in rikkaidai which appears to have won the Nationals last year."_

"Okay. And anyway, I heard from Oyaji that girls are allowed to join the boys tennis team. So should I join the girl's or the boy's?"

"_Boys. Not many girls take tennis seriously so the girl's team probably sucks."_

"Okay. I'm so tired. Goodnight."

"_Goodnight."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Part two: Seigaku

Ryoga tiptoed to Ryuka's room to find her still sleeping. He grinned, took a deep breath and…

"WAKE UP CHIBISUKE!!!!!" Ryoga shouted. "YOU DON'T WANT TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!!!!"

"WHAT IF I WANT TO??" Ryuka countered.

"Well whatever. Just wake up, breakfast is ready." Ryoga walked out of the room.

Ryuka got changed into her school uniform and went down for breakfast. After breakfast, she went to school. She tied her green-black her which stretched down her back into a ponytail, her bag slung over one arm, her tennis bag slung over the other and walked to school. She was damn pretty for her age and she hated it when all the guys woon over her.

She went to the class 1-5 and sat in an empty seat. After the school bell rang, everyone rushed out of the room to go home. ((I don't know what class scenes there should be so I just skipped the whole thing.))

"Hey, you're Echizen from our class right?" a boy asked Ryuka. "Who are you?" she asked back. "……I'M THE GUY SITTING RIGHT NEXT TO YOU IN CLASS!!!"

She stuck her fingers into her ear. "You don't have to be so loud you know?"

"Anyway, I'm Horio with two years of tennis experience." Horio said proudly. "Too bad you're a girl or you can join the boy's tennis team since our school BOY'S tennis team is really good and the GIRL'S totally sucks."

"Whatever." Ryuka muttered, feeling irritated. "Ouch. Sorry." She said, accidentally bumping into a person. She said before walking away.

"Hey girl, I don't like your attitude." The sophomore said. "I've said sorry." Ryuka answered before walking off. The sophomore frowned and let her go. She followed Horio to the tennis courts.

"The second and third years are on a playing tour so registering starts tomorrow." Another freshman who was in the tennis courts said. "And by the way, I'm Katsuo and this is Kachiro."

"If signing up starts tomorrow then why are you here?" Horio asked. "We're here to hit some balls." Kachiro answered.

"Hey you freshmen! You're going to join the tennis club right?" A second year said. "We are Arai and Hayashi. Why don't we play a game?'

"What game?" Freshman-3 asked.

"The rule is simple. You serve from there and try to hit the can. You have 10 tries to hit the can. Try out fee is 200 yen. If you manage to hit the can down you get 10,000 yen."

"10,000 yen! You're on!" F-3 shouted._ "I've got a bad feeling about this." _Ryuka thought.

Then Kachiro and Katsuo tried but none could even go near the ball. "Hahaha you guys suck!" Horio laughed. "Now it's my turn. Horio, with two years of tennis experience will be able to do something as easy as to hit down a can!"

1st try: miss

2nd try: miss

3rd try: miss

…….

10th try: "It's going to hit!" Kachiro shouted! The ball grazed the can but it didn't fall. Miss.

"I…I guess it was too hard." they said, holding out 200 yen. "Oh, I think you heard wrongly. The first try is 200 yen. The next nine tries is 500 yen each." "WHAT!!!" F-3 screamed. "We don't have that much money!"

"Hey that girl over there! Don't try to save yourself!" Arai said. "I'm not trying to save myself." Ryuka said. "I am able to hit it down. Just that you can't hit the can directly can you?" Ryuka took her racket from her tennis bag and went up to the net. "Since there are rocks inside."

Ryuka hit the ball and it hit the lid of the can. The can fell and stones came out. "Ah! Sempai cheated!" Horio said. "Damn that freshman." Arai muttered. Ryuka hit the can again. And again. And again. "If I hit it 100 times, will I get 1,000,000 yen?" Ryuka asked.

"Su… Sugoi." F-3 said. Then suddenly, a ball came flying past and it hit the can, making a dent.

"Lucky!" the sophomore Ryuka bumped into said. "I hit it!" "Momoshiro you…" Ikeda stammered.

"Hey Ikeda, even if none of the third years are here, it doesn't mean you can bully freshmen.

"Ni...Nice to meet you!"F-3 said. _"That second year has some power, denting a can of rocks."_Ryuka thought and left. "Hey girl, who said you could leave?" Momoshiro asked.

"I have to ask for permission to leave?" Ryuka blinked.

"Hey Echizen! Don't be so rude to a second year!" Horio said.

"Oh… you're that Echizen Ryuka… I thought you'd be taller, or at least a boy. I'm Momoshiro Takeshi, a regular in Seigaku! Play me!"

"No." Ryuka replied.

"Hey Ryuka!" a voice from somewhere came. Everyone turned to see the tennis coach shouting. "If you can beat Momoshiro I'll allow you to play on the boy's team!"

"Hmmmm…fine." Ryuka said, walking to the courts. "Which?"

"Rough." It landed on smooth. "Yeah! Since it's your serve, can you use the twist serve?"

"No."

Ryuka took the ball and did the usual bouncing the ball up and down before serving. The ball was fast and she got an ace.

"15-love." Horio, acting as referee announced. "Man that was fast, but why don't you use the twist serve?" "Don't want to."

Ryuka got into the twist serve stance and hit the ball. The ball hit the ground and bounced up to Momo's face. Momo dodged and it hit the fence behind, making a sound. "15-0!"

"_That was good. The ball is sharper than I thought. Let's try to hit it from the net. _"He ran to the net and tried to hit the incoming ball.

"Out! 40-love."

"Game! Echizen!"

"Game! Momo-sempai."

Ryuka switched her racket to her left hand. "Eh?? You're left handed?" Momo exclaimed.

Ryuka hit a drop volley."

"Game! Echizen!"

"Wait! Time! Let's stop the game. Ryuzaki-sensei, if the principle allows, I think Ryuka should come into the boys team. She's wasted in the girl's."

Ryuzaki nodded her head. "Okay. Ryuka, from tomorrow onwards you're in the boy's team."

Ryuka blinked and said "O…okay I didn't think it'll be that easy to get in."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_The next day in school…_

"Didn't you hear? There's a freshman girl in the boy's tennis club!"

"Huh? How is that possible? I want to join the guys too!"

"You have to beat a regular in order to join. Can you?"

"Beat a regular? How is that possible? Our school's regulars are so pro!"

"Hey! Isn't that her?"

Ryuka walked past the two girls, not noticing everyone pointing at her and whispering.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oishi!" Kikamaru called "You heard about the girl freshman right? So cool you know. Which regular did she beat?"

"She beat Momoshiro." Oishi replied.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Echizen Ryuka? Hmm Data..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_At the tennis courts after school…_

"Ne, Echizen… yesterday Momoshiro-sempai had a sprained ankle. There's no way you could have defeated him." Horio said to Ryuka. "Hey! Are you listening?"

"No." Ryuka replied before taking her racket and go warm up.

"Hm! Seigaku's level is to high for a freshman like you to defeat a regular. The regulars aren't even here and the Players are this strong! You know, every month there is this ranking match where 2nd year and onwards can take part to fight for the regular spot. Freshmen aren't allowed to take part."

"Wah Horio, you sure know a lot!

"Of course!"

"Hey you are that girl freshman aren't you? Don't get so cocky cause you defeated an injured Momoshiro!" A 2nd year named Ikeda said to Ryuka.

"Today is when the Regulars a re coming back." Arai said. " if you freshman misbehave, I, Arai will…"

The 7 regulars walked into the courts.

"EH?? Syuusuke?" Ryuka exclaimed.

"Ohiyo, Ryuka." Fuji faced her with his ever smiling face.

"You're in Seigaku? Why didn't you tell me?"

"You didn't tell me either."

"You guys know each other?" Oishi asked.

"Not really. We met in a tennis court in America while dealing with a bully. Followed by a game between us. I won 6-4."

Ryuka stared at Fuji.

"Erm… Juniors, you are free to use the courts until the captain comes. Regulars, we'll do the basket practice."

The regulars then begin hitting smashes, all landing in the basket.

"Su…Sugoi!" All the freshmen gasped.

"Our regulars are great! Do you get that girl? Just because you can hit a twist serve, it doesn't mean that a girl like you should be here."

Fuji saw what was happening and lobbed a high ball to Oishi. "Oops, too high."

Oishi missed the ball and it came in front of Ryuka, She hit the ball and it landed in the basket. Everybody stared at him, including the regulars.

"Heh, doesn't seem that hard." Ryuka grinned.

"You punk!" Arai shouted, grabbing her collar. "This is no place for you to show off!"

The gate opened and Tezuka walked in. "What is the meaning of this in the tennis courts? Both of you! 10 laps!"

"Bu…u...but" Arai stuttered.

"20 laps!"

"Hai!"

Ryuka pulled her hat down and ran.

"Everybody start warming up! Third and second year use the courts, first years pick up the balls!"

"Hai!"

"That idiot… I'll get her for this!" Arai said, glancing at her tennis bag. Hmm, I know. You two! Lend me your ears."


	2. Chapter 2: I'm a regular!

Sorry it took me so LONG too update. Sarcasm implied. I was rushing like mad to update. (Since I am challenging my brother. And he just signed up with two days wait.) So please REVIEW!!!Looks like the rikkaidai part has to be pushed away by one chapter. But I will make the ranking match to my own liking. And to fit the speed demon title. And by the way, it was Fuji who won the match that was mentioned in the previous chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis and this applies to all my chapters.

Chapter two: I'm a regular!

_In the clubroom…_

"Okay I'm all set! Let's go!" Horio shouted, walking out of the clubroom. "Oops" He looked down and saw a dirty, dusty racket. "Whew, thank god that it's not Arai-sempai's racket or I'll also be on his hit list."

He, Kachiro and Katsuo walked out of the clubroom when…

"Hey you freshmen, you came here to mess up my stuff didn't you?"

"NO!"

Arai pushed them away and walked into the room. He smiled when he spotted the dirty racket._ "Hm… I can edit a little of yesterday's plan to steal that little girl's rackets."_

He picked up the racket and told his other two mates his revised plan. They all smiled and walked out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_In the tennis courts…_

"Freshmen, 500 swings! 2nd and 3rd years use the courts!"

Ryuka looked around for her racket. "Echizen did you forget to take bring your racket?"

"I did bring it!" Ryuka said.

"You have guts don't you? Not bringing your racket for practice! Trying to skip practice because buchou and fuku-buchou aren't here?" If you're that confident, why don't you have a match with me? But since you don't have a racket…"

"Arai!" Ikeda threw him the spoilt racket. Arai give Ryuka the racket and smirked.

"Ah! That is the racket we saw in the clubroom! The strings are really loose and, the frame makes a clattering sound. How could anyone play with that?" Kachiro exclaimed.

"So, Ms I-rock-at-tennis, scared?"

Murmurs rang out. "Should we stop him?" Inui asked. "No. I want to see what happens." Fuji replied with HIS smile.

"For a girl freshman like you, that racket fits you perfectly. If you're smart enough to take the warning, don't be so cocky. Who knows, your three precious rackets might reappear."

Ryuka glared at him. "Heh. I guess only weaklings resort to thing kind of things."

"Are you accusing me of stealing your rackets?"

"Heh… Let's see." Ryuka said walking to the court. "I accept your challenge."

"_That idiot! There's no way anyone can play with such a racket!"_ That thought rang through everybody's mind.

"Fine then. I'll shut that big mouth of yours up good."

"Hmm…This'll make good data." Inui mumbled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_In the classroom…_

"So, Tezuka. Will Ryuka be in the ranking matches?"

"Let's watch how it turns out." The captain said, looking out of the window.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Back at the courts…_

"Ah! It hit the net!" f-3 chorused together.

"It's impossible to control such a racket!"

"_Hmmm… I knew it would turn out like this. That cock idiot's mouth is so going to be closed soon."_

Ryuka put her fingers through the holes in the strings. "Hm… I've gotten the hang of this racket"

"Liar, let's see how you do with this one!" Arai tilted backwards 20degrees and did a full swing with his arm.

"Awesome! It's Arai's power serve!"

Ryuka turned her body 30degrees to the right and swung her racket at the ball, adding a spin. The ball flew past Arai and gained her a score.

"Su…sugoi, Echizen... That return was fast!"

"_Fast? That was so totally SLOW!" _Ryuka shouted in her head.

"Grrr.. Don't get so cocky just because you lucked out!" Arai growled._ "If this carries on, I'll be the one turned into the laughing stock!"_

And the game continued on…

"Arai-sempai! Thanks for the warm up! Why don't we start the real game?"

"Ah…ah I'll return you your rackets!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_In the classroom…_

"So Tezuka, what do you think?" Oishi asked.

"I can't stand people who break rules. Oishi, give them 20 laps each, including the regulars." Tezuka said, then followed Oishi out.

Ryuzaki picked up the ranking sheet. She looked at the bottom of the page: Echizen Ryuka. She smirked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_At night on the phone with Kevin…_

"I got into the boy's team and is in the ranking matches, so how's that?

"_Cool! Is the team any good?"_

"Not bad. Better than the girls anyway. I bet I could beat the girl's captain."

"_I'm not betting anything. Did you reveal your twist serve?"_

"Yea"

"_Your speed?"_

"No. I'm saving that for the ranking matches."

"_Oh. Met Niou yet?"_

"Nopes. I'm going to check out the street tennis tomorrow. I'll tell you when I meet him anyway."

"_Okay. I got to go. Bye."_

"Bye."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_The next day…_

"RYUKA WAKE UP OR YOU'LL BE LATE FOR THE RANKING MATCHES!!!" Nanjiro shouted.

"Go away… I don't have any matches before break."

"WAKE UP OR YOU'LL BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!!"

"FINE! JUST GO AWAY!"

"Hm!" Nanjiro said, walking out of her room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_At the ranking tournament…_

"Game to Echizen! 6-0"

"Cool! That's two wins in a row and she hasn't even broke out a drop of sweat!

"Well done Echizen!" Horio said when she came out from the courts. "After lunch your next match is you and Kaidoh-sempai. You might win against a normal 2nd year but it isn't so easy against a regular."

"D-block Echizen Ryuka, 6-0." Ryuka reported to Oishi. "I'm hungry. Can I go and eat first before my next match?"

"Sure." Oishi replied, smiling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_At the score board…_

"It's my shift now go and have lunch." Inui told Oishi. "Hmmm. That girl's not bad… she hasn't lost a single game yet."

"Her next game is against Kaidoh." Oishi said. "I wonder how it will turn out…"

Inui smiled. "It'll be good data."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_The tennis courts during Momoshiro's match…_

"There goes Momoshiro-sempai's trademark move! Dunk smash!"

"G...Game to Momoshiroshiro, 6-0."

"DON!"

"The match you're going to is with Kaidoh, right?" Momoshiro asked Ryuka as she walked past.

"I'm not sure about the name, all I know is it's that scary snake face 2nd year regular." Ryuka replied.

"Finally, Echizen against a regular… I wonder how it'll work out."

"One set match, Kaidoh to serve!"

It started out with a rally until Kaidoh's ball hit the net and went over to Ryuka's side of the court.

"1…15-love"

"SUGOI! This match is so exciting! Just blink your eye and you might miss something!"

"But Kaidoh hasn't used his trademark move yet."

"It seems so."

"Eh? What's that stance?"

Kaidoh went into a weird stance as his racket hit the ball. The ball flew to Ryuka's side of the court and bounced. She tried to hit it back but it turned to another direction.

"It's the snake!"

"Amazing!"

The regulars smirked. "We're in for a good match. Who do you think will win?" Momoshiroshiro asked.

"Kaidoh."

"Kaidoh."

"Ryuka." Everyone turned to look at Fuji. "You guys haven't seen why I won 6- _**4**_ and not 6-0."

"Game to Kaidoh!"

Ryuka smiled. _"Kevin, it's time to show the name I earned, Speed demon."_

Kaidoh hit another snake; it landed on her side, and then bounced to another direction. In fractions of a second, the ball was spinning on the ground in Kaidoh's court.

"1…1…1…15…15-0"

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!! What was that man! Is that even possible?"

"Kikamaru, did you see thee ball?"

"N...no it was too fast. To even me, it was only a blur." Everyone turned to look at the ever smiling Fuji, who was still smiling, looking at the courts. They sighed and continued to watch the game.

"Game to Echizen."

"Game to Echizen, 2-1."

"She's beginning to slow down." Momoshiro noticed.

"Yar. Just like Kikamaru, she lacks stamina." Fuji said.

"Game, Echizen. 3-1"

"Fshhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…." Despite slowing down, she was still really fast.

"Ha… ha…" Ryuka panted. At this rate, she was going to lose. She had better think of something fast.

She switched the racket back to her right hand. With her remaining free hand, she threw the ball into the air. Everyone eyed the ball as it fell. Ryuka jumped slightly, and hit the ball. As the slow ball connected with the racket, it flew into a fast frenzy and zoomed 20cm in front of Kaidoh's foot. The ball then bounced right up at Kaidoh's face. "Thump!"

Ryuka hit her first twist serve in this match. Every one there gasped. In order to protect himself, Kaidoh brought up his racket to shield his face. This caused the ball to fly right off the court.

"Twist serve!" F-3 chorused.

"15-0"

"What a scary move, forcing your opponent to block his face. Ryuka sure is dangerous alright." Inui said, while penning notes into his notebook.

Ryuka smirked and proceeded to throw Kaidoh a bulk of twist serves.

"Game, Echizen 4-1"

"C'mon snake is that all you can do? How pathetic!" Momoshiro shouted at Kaidoh.

"Fshhhhhh" Kaidoh hissed. Ryuka was a bad match for him; she loved fast games and ended them quickly, while he preferred long ones where his stamina could shine. Also, her twist serves pissed him off. Kaidoh, still eyeing Ryuka, picked up a ball. He then turned with his back facing Ryuka and threw it in the air. It was time.

Doing a 90degree turn, he spun into his position then did an overhand cut on the ball. The ball slammed into the ground in front of Ryuka. She prepared to return with a speed ball but instead, the ball flew above her head. Ryuka's eyes widened along as the rest of the crowd. "Dok dok" The ball landed gently outside the field.

"1…15-0"

Inui stared, "So Kaidoh has a new move?" Once more his pen scribbled inside his everlasting notebook.

"Sugoi!" Kikamaru shouted excitedly, "What's its name?"

"Cobra strike serve. Fshhhhhh."

"Waahhh, cool name!" Kikamaru said, his eyes glittering.

Ryuka recovered from her shock, determined gleam in her eyes.

Kaidoh smirked inwardly. Doing his now famous 90 degree turn, he hit another Cobra Strike Serve. Ryuka watched the ball intently and the ball jump through the air above her head. Pumping strength into her legs, she jumped into the air. She swung her racket expecting the satisfying thwack, but the ball flew further upwards and landed back on the ground.

"30-0"

Ryuka frowned. This. Was. Not. Good. It was impossible to hit it in the air so… hit it when it's rising! That's it. She should have thought of it earlier. As Kaidoh's serve came rushing to her, she got into the position and managed to hit it just as it bounced.

"Argh." She grunted as the ball hit the net.

"40-0"

No way is she losing a love game. Kaidoh hit it again. This time, she managed to get it past the net but it was an out. She growled and swung the racket a few times.

"Out! Game to Kaidoh 4-2."

"Fshhhhhh."

Damn it. She started with another twist serve. Kaidoh managed to return it. She used her super speed to return it, earning her a score. She was sweating like mad. She won her service game easily with her speed counters.

"Game to Echizen, 5-2"

At this rate, I'm going to lose, still. Kaidoh thought. He grunted as he accepted his fate unwillingly. This girl was something. He served his Cobra strike serve again. At least he had something she couldn't counter.

"Sugoi!"

Kaidoh saw his ball land at his side of the court. WHAT! She had managed to return his serve? It must have been a fluke. He hit his serve again and stared in shock as it landed on his court. Again.

"Kaidoh sempai, you don't need to give me anymore of those. It's defeated. By me." Ryuka smirked.

"30-0"

He hit the serve again. She hit it back.

"Kaidoh's being stubborn." Kikamaru said.

"40-0."

"Game and match, Echizen Ryuka 6-2!"

Kaidoh stomped out of the court as everybody watched. Ryuka looked at him, walking to the scoreboard while Inui rushed back to sit at the table, writing down there score without Ryuka having to say it.

"You sure messed him up good." Inui mumbled. "He's going to be mad. He won't beat Tezuka so sadly, he's out."

"Is that my fault his skills were all defeated?" Ryuka asked.

"No."

"I'm confirmed as a regular right?"

"Erm…yup congratulations."

"Thanks."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_The next day at the court, Tezuka and Ryuka are facing each other…_

"I heard you're good." Tezuka stated.

"Probably not as good as you. Let's have a good game." Ryuka answered.

"Hmm." Tezuka grunted.

_10 minutes later…_

"G…G…..G…Game and match…Tezuka-buchou. 6-0"

Tezuka walked off the courts, leaving Ryuka kneeling down, panting on the floor. Sweat

dripped down her as if she just came out of bath before drying herself. Her sweat alone

was making a puddle around her. Her sense of sight finally came back. Child of god

indeed. He was amazing.

"Hey Tezuka, you might want to go easy on her."

Tezuka sighed. Maybe he should have had spared her abit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_After practice…_

Ryuka got onto the train which brought her to rikkaidai. Her father wanted her to pass something to her brother, who was working as the tennis coach there. She grunted as someone accidentally knocked into her. Causing her to fall. A 14-year old boy with blue-hair caught her and helped her regain her balance.

"Th…thank you."

"That was nothing." He replied, eyeing her tennis bag. " My name is Yukimura Seiichi. Do you play tennis?"

"Erm… yeah."

"Are you good at it."

Ryuka paused at that, thinking about how she lost to her buchou before. "… It depends on who I'm playing against."

"Which school are you from?"

"Sei…"

The train speaker cut her off when it announced her destination. To her surprise, Yukimura also got up and followed her.

"Buchou you're late!" a familiar voice from somewhere rang out. Ryuka turned to look and saw her childhood friend, Niou Masaharu.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's note: Yay… a cliffy. I'm so tired its like 10pm now and my eyes are going to close. The cobra strike serve is my brother's idea. So may all the credit about that part go to him. And if you're wondering, my bro's older than me. I hate to admit it but my brother's fic is good. Though he hasn't posted it yet and today is 20/3/09. he'll be posting it as soon as the two days thing is over. Pen name: GenesisSol. Yeah I know it's a weird name but who cares. His fic's name is A little bit too early. Weird name but it fits. Go and read it while waiting for me to update. I'll update as soon as possible since school's starting it will be slower. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. PLEASE and. i'm thinking about a naruto crossover. i know it sounds ridiculous.


	3. Chapter 3: rikkaidai appears!

Sorry for the wait. And thanks for reviewing! Yeah, Tezuka's the child of god. Yukimura will be the… grandchild of god? I'll think of another title for Yukimura. Maybe he could be the prince of tennis. Any suggestions? Anyway, my brother's fanfic is posted already go and read it. (A little bit too early) Here's the next chapter.

Chapter 3: Rikkaidai appears!

"Which school are you from?"

"Sei…"

The train speaker cut her off when it announced her destination. To her surprise, Yukimura also got up and followed her.

"Buchou you're late!" a familiar voice from somewhere rang out. Ryuka turned to look and saw her childhood friend, Niou Masaharu.

"Ryuka?"

"Niou?" They both shouted at he same time.

"Eh? You two know each other?" Yukimura asked.

"Why don't you answer that question?"

"Err… she came into the train looking very tired, then she got knocked by this guy and she lost her balance then I caught her. Yeah like that." He turned to Ryuka. "You haven't told me what school you came from."

"I come from Sei…"

"Hey you guys!" another familiar voice rang out. "Ryuka! What are you doing here?"

"Nii-san, for your information, you forgot to take your rackets so I came to deliver it before I bumped into your team." Ryuka shouted at her brother.

"Ryoga-san, this damn cute girl is your sister?" a red-headed hyper active 3rd year asked.

"Yes."

"Introduce me!" the hyper boy jumped.

Niou sighed. "This is Marui Bunta." Pointing to the hyper guy. "This is Yagyuu Hiroshi." signaling to a purpled haired 3rd year wearing glasses. He nodded to her. "The dark skinned one with no hair is Kuwahara Jackal." Said person growled at Niou before nodding to her. "The one with eyes closed is Yanagi Renji. The one with the cap on is Sanada Genichirou, our fuku-buchou. Yukimura is the captain of the team.... And the 2nd year with curly black hair is Kirihara Akaya." The first two mentioned nodded to her and Kirihara grinned at her. "And if you guys are wondering, I'm her childhood friend."

"Do you guys use to date?" Marui asked.

"NO!" Niou and Ryuka shouted at the same time.

Ryoga chuckled. "Ryuka, since you're here, why don't you come and look around our school? I bet it beats yours."

"What school do you go to?" Yukimura asked.

"I go to Sei…"

"Oh! Here's the bus!" Marui shouted excitedly, getting on to the bus.

Ryuka twitched. Why does it seem that every time she wants to say her school name, something had to interrupt? The whole rikkaidai and Ryuka got on to the bus.

"Why is it so that whenever I want to say my school name I get interrupted?" She asks.

"Why don't you try again?" Niou asked, raising his eyebrows in amusement.

"Sei…"

"RING… RING…" her hand phone rang.

"See?" she said before answering. "Moshi Moshi? Oyaji?"

"OHIYO RYUKA DID YOU GIVE RYOGA HIS RACKETS?" Nanjiro screamed into the phone as Ryuka winced and pulled away the phone before an idea clicked into her head.

"Oyaji, can you shout my school's name?"

"SURE! IT'S SEI…"

"Hey! It's our stop! Let's go!" Kirihara said.

Ryuka shut her phone and got down the bus, twitching. Ryoga sighed and took out a piece of paper, writing his sister's school name down, and then passing it to Yukimura. He looked at it and passed it to Jackal when a cat suddenly jumped out of no where and tore the piece of paper into shreds. Every body sweat dropped.

"So Mura, what's the school's name?" Kirihara asked.

"It's Sei…" His hand phone rang. "Everybody sweat dropped. "Hahaha… kidding. I purposely made it ring. It's Seigaku."

"I knew it! I mean, what other schools start with Sei? Do you play tennis there, Ryuka?"

She thought for a while. "No." She said, after deciding that she shouldn't tell rikkaidai since she was probably going to face them. Then her phone rang.

"HEY RYUKA! WHY DID YOU SUDDENLY SHUT OFF JUST NOW? ANYWAY CONGRATULATIONS ON BEING A REGULAR!"

"Err…" she stuttered after shutting the phone and glaring at it. "He means volleyball regular?"

"LIAR!" Niou, Kirihara and Bunta shouted. "I heard of a freshman girl joining the regulars just today from Inui." Renji said. "Must be you right?"

"Urgh… don't talk about the damn ranking match." She said, remembering her match with Tezuka.

"Hey, Ryuka, why don't we go to your favorite sushi restaurant after the practice to celebrate? My treat."

"I want to come too!" Marui shouted. "Can I can me?"

"Sure but I won't treat you."

"Awwww…."

"Cool…" Ryuka said upon reaching the courts.

The freshman stared as the rikkaidai regulars walked into the courts with Marui, Niou and Kirihara trying to look superior.

"Act cool…" Ryuka muttered under her breath.

Ryoga chuckled and shouted. "3rd and 2nd years use the courts. 1st years, 500 swings. Regulars… Sanada and Bunta court A, Yagyuu and Renji court B, Niou and Jackal court C, Kirihara and…" he looked around and spotted his sister talking to Yukimura. "Ryuka, can you come here for awhile?"

"Eh?"

"Would you mind playing a match with Kirihara?"

"Huh? Sure."

"Okay! Kirihara, you'll be playing Ryuka then."

"Huh? Why can't I play Mura-buchou?" Kirihara whined.

"Is there anything wrong with playing me?" Ryuka asked, her eye twitching dangerously.

"Err… no. It's just that since you're from an enemy school, you'll tell them about me and my style, weakness and bla bla bla"

"I won't okay? I know better than to betray my friends." Ryuka said, getting onto the courts.

"Hey, who's that female freshman outsider?"

"I don't know but it seems like she is going to play Kirihara-sempai."

"Hey, let's go watch our regular trash that girl."

"Okay."

"Which?" Kirihara asked.

"Hmm… it seems like we have gathered a crowd. Smooth."

It landed on smooth.

"Service."

"End."

Ryuka walked to the service line. Bouncing the ball up and down with her left hand, and then throwing the ball into the air before bending backwards 20degrees and hitting the ball into the other side of the court.

"15-0!" said Yukimura who was being the judge.

"Fast!"

"Who is she?"

Ryuka did the same thing again, earning her another point.

"30-0"

Ryuka did it again, but this time her ball got countered. She hit it back with 30 percent of her speed ball.

"40-0"

"Cool! What's the name of that thing?"

"I didn't give it any name."

"Then how about… Flash ball?"

"Okay… it's not a bad name."

"Hey Ryuka! You showed the Vampire serve yet?" Niou shouted from across the fence.

"Trust you to shout all of my skills out!" Ryuka shouted back, glaring.

"Oops." Niou said sheepishly.

Ryuka got into the twist serve stance and served, adding a little more speed in it. The ball went over the fence, did a slight curve and charged towards Kirihara's face, hitting his nose. Everybody gasped.

"Game, Echizen. 1-0."

Kirihara's eyes turned blood red and he growled, making Ryuka flinch.

"What happened to him?" Ryuka asked Yukimura.

"Erm… I think you angered him." The buchou replied, not smiling anymore.

Kirihara crushed the ball before throwing it into the air and serving it.

"Here comes Kirihara-sempai's knuckle serve!"

The ball sped towards Ryuka, crossing the net and hitting the ground before hitting Ryuka in the stomach.

"Ouch!" she screamed.

"Ryuka!" Ryoga cried.

"Hey Kirihara-sempai." Ryuka said, pointing her racket at him. "I am really sorry about what happened when I hit your face. I thought you would be able to dodge it. So if you want to hit me, I'll understand. But can you please don't make it so hard?

Everybody was surprised at how calm her voice was.

"15-0"

Kirihara crush the ball before serving it again. It touched the ground in Ryuka's court and went towards her face. She stepped back before returning it. The rally continued for 17 hits before landing in Ryuka's court and bouncing off.

"30-0"

He did his serve again and this time it went towards Ryuka's knee. She jumped, returning the ball from under her legs. But unfortunately, the ball hit the net.

"40-0"

Kirihara hit the serve again, aiming her stomach. She stepped back before hitting. Kirihara hit a fast ball and earned himself a point.

"Game Kirihara, 1-1."

"Game Kirihara, 2-1(Kirihara lead)"

"Game Echizen, 2-2"

Ryuka switched the racket to her left hand.

"Eh? She's left handed?"

"Yup." Niou answered.

"Interesting." Renji stated, scribbling in his notebook.

Ryuka threw the ball into the air and hit a 100percent flash ball. Before anyone could react, the ball was spinning on the floor right on the line in Kirihara's court.

"15-0"

"Game Echizen, 3-2."

"Game Kirihara, 3-3"

"Game, Echizen, 4-3"

Kirihara growled he crushed the ball…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry for ending it like this. And I know this chapter is really short. I'll try to make the next one as long as possible. Please review!


	4. Chapter 4: confession

WHEEE!! 1,300 hits. Sorry but from today onwards, the updates might come in later than usual since school has started and my computer has some problems. My brother's fanfiction took over mine and well… yeah. I'm really begging for reviews.

Chapter 4: Confession

Kirihara growled he crushed the ball. I can't believe a freshman girl has pushed me this far, he thought. I guess I have to use that new move although it will hurt her severely. But I can't let a rikkaidai regular lose to a seigaku freshman.

Everybody gasped as Kirihara's hair turned white and his face turned red. He threw the ball into the air, and then jumped. Bending his body backwards 60drgrees and the hitting the ball with full strength.

"Devil's fury" he growled.

The ball flew past Ryuka, landing on the line behind her and then shooting back, hitting her spine.

"Argh!" she screamed.

Ignoring her, Kirihara threw another ball in the air and bent backwards, readying himself to hit the ball.

"Stop, Akaya!" Yukimura shouted.

The ball whizzed past, landing on the line and was about to hit Ryuka again when Yukimura appeared in the ball's way and hit it back.

"Akaya! 70 rounds around the court, NOW!" Yukimura shouted as Kirihara's face and hair changed back to the right color.

Yukimura went to Ryuka and managed to catch her before she fell to the ground. Ryoga rushed to him and said, "Wait for me here. I'll go and get my car to bring her to the hospital."

"Nii-san, I don't want to go to the hospital." Ryuka complained, still wincing in pain. But Ryoga was off to get his car already.

Yukimura shook his head as he set her down on the bench. "Really sorry about Akaya's behavior. That is one very dangerous move. I'm going to seal it right away."

"It's okay, don't' apologize. I was the one who hit him first anyway." Ryuka said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_In Ryoga's car…_

"Nii-san, bring me home…" Ryuka whined.

"No way. That sprain might affect your tennis if you don't get it treated right away. I'll call the school to tell them you'll be absent for a while."

"Hmph… whatever just don't tell them that it was Kirihara that did it say I fell down the stairs or something."

"Okay. And you know what?"

"What?"

"I think Yukimura likes you."

"Then stop thinking. It's ridiculous. We've just met."

"And I think you like him too."

"I SAID STOP THINKING DIDN'T I?"

Ryoga answered with a chuckle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_At the hospital…_

"She will have to stay here for one week and has to wear the brace during her stay here."

"I HAVE TO WEAR THIS FREAKING BRACE FOR ONE FREAKING WEEK?" Ryuka screamed. "I'D RATHER DIE!"

"You wouldn't." Ryoga answered to his sister who was lying on the bed with a brace. "And by the way, Oyaji and Nanako are coming to…"

"MY POOR BABY!" a loud voice interrupted Ryoga. "YOU HAVE BEEN MORE CAREFUL THAN TO FALL DOWN THE STAIRCASE!"

He told the staircase story to Oyaji also? Ryuka thought, glancing at her brother.

After much effort, they finally managed to get Nanjiro to quiet down and leave the hospital when Seigaku arrived.

"O-chibi, why you so careless and fall down the staircase." Kikamaru asked, looking at the pathetic and helpless girl who had defeated Kaidoh. She shot him a death glare, making him hide behind Oishi.

"How are you feeling?" Fuji asked.

"The worst thing anyone can feel right now. I can't even find a comfortable sleeping spot!"

"Too bad." Fuji said, smiling.

"Hmmm, Data." Inui muttered while scribbling in his note book. Ryuka sweat dropped. If not for the looks, he and Renji would be TOTALLY identical twins.

As they were leaving, Tezuka said. "Take care and don't let your guard down at all times."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_One day later…_

Rikkaidai walked into the room, with Kirihara looking like he had killed someone. Renji muttered something and scribbled in his notebook. Ryuka rephrased her sentence. Even if they don't look the same, they might actually be identical twins and one of them went for plastic surgery or something.

Kirihara went over to her and said, "Hey, Ryuka. Sorry I lost my temper and all that. And then now Mura-buchou sealed that technique off. Even though it's dangerous, you've got to admit it's cool."

"Whatever. Apology accepted." Ryuka said. "I don't blame you anyway."

"You don't?" Kirihara asked, glaring at his buchou. "HE said that you hated me like crazy for spraining your spine and that you would never want to see my face again and all that."

Ryuka turned to look at Yukimura who was putting on his ever smiling face, and then his face suddenly changed to a serious one.

"Err… can you guys leave for a while? I want to talk to her alone."

"Huh? Okay." Rikkaidai chorused and went out of the room.

"What do you want to say?" Ryuka asked, curious and the suddenly blushing buchou.

"Err… I know we just met but…" Yukimura started and looked at Ryuka's amused face. "What?" he asked.

"Nothing, just continue." Said Ryuka although she knew what the buchou was going to say but wanted to hear it directly from his mouth.

"Err… just as I said, I know we just met but… well, I like you?" Yukimura said.

"That ended with a question mark right?"

"Yeah I think so."

"Why did it end with that?"

"I don't know it just came out."

"Well, so what do you think I will say?" Ryuka asked, curious.

"Erm… I think I'll be rejected?"

"Well…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Another short chapter. Sorry and please review! i think from now on i'll post short chapters but it'll be regular since i have little time to write and i'mm trying to post everyday.


	5. Chapter 5: Seigaku vs gyokurin part one

Guys, thanks a lot for the reviews! To those who prefer longer chapters and slower update, I suggest that you wait a few days before you read so that you can read more than one chapter at one go. For the transferring to Rikkaidai part, I guess you guys just got to read on to find out.

Chapter 5: Seigaku vs. Gyokurin part one

"Well…" Ryuka started, and then stopped. What should I say? I mean, we've freaking just met! And although I don't want to admit that Nii-san is right, I guess I do like this guy.

"Erm… if you want some time to think, I'll come back another day."

"No! I just… don't know what to say. What do you want me to say?"

"I want you to say that… you also like me?"

"Fine then that's my answer. I don't want to repeat it. It's embarrassing."

Yukimura smiled when suddenly the door flew open.

"WHOO!" Niou whistled.

"Man Yukimura! I can't believe you beat me to her!" Marui said, jumping up and down.

"Mura buchou, you liked her? I can't believe it! No wonder when I hit her with the ball you cared for her like…"

"You guys were listening?" Yukimura asked with a smile, a very evil smile.

"Err…" Rikkaidai stammered, all except for Sanada.

"Everybody go to school now and run one hundred laps with a pail in each hand. Add 20 laps for every drop of water spilt." Yukimura said. "Including you, Genichirou."

"What? Why me?"

"Because I say so. Now go!"

"HAI!" they chorused, and then rushed out of the room.

Ryuka giggled at the twitching and obviously angry captain.

"There's nothing funny." He muttered. "I'll be going to school to watch them suffer right now. Bye!"

"Bye."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_The day Ryuka got discharged … _

*knock knock* the door sounded while Ryuka was waiting for her brother to bring her home.

"Come in!" she shouted at the door and to her surprise, it was Momoshiro who came in.

"Yo!" he greeted. "I heard from your brother that you were being discharged today and decided to bring you home. You're able to play tennis right? I mean, you can still play like you normally do right?"

"Yeah… I guess."

"Okay! Then let's go."

Ryuka picked up her tennis bag and followed Momoshiro to his bicycle and sat at the back seat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Back at the hospital…_

"Erm… do you know where a girl called Echizen Ryuka went to?" Yukimura asked a nurse.

"Oh… she went with a spiky hair boy." The nurse answered.

"WHAT?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Back with Momo and Ryuka…_

"Momo-sempai, there's a match against Gyokurin the day after tomorrow right?"

"Yup. I'm sure that buchou will get singles one, Fuji will get singles two, Kikamaru and Oishi will get doubles one."

"I'll get singles three." They said together.

"Momo sempai, I've never played in a match before you know? Why don't you give me a chance?"

There's no way I'm going to give you my singles three spot."

"Who said it was yours?"

"HM! Why don't we have a match to see you gets that spot?"

"Fine with me."

"I know a street tennis court somewhere her. Why don't we go there?"

"Okay."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_When they reached the courts…_

"Is this the first time you people are here? More people again." A guy with a ponytail sighed.

"There's only one court but… you know the rules right?" another guy with spiky hair asked.

"Don't know." Momoshiro replied.

"You can only play doubles here. Why don't you play with us?" the spiky hair said.

"Okay."

The guy with the spiky hair smirked. Those two don't look like doubles players. If I hit it in the middle, they won't be able to get it. He took a ball and served it to the middle. Ryuka and Momoshiro both went to it, both asking themselves if they should hit it back or let the other hit it instead. The ball went pass them.

"Hey Ryuka! Why didn't you hit it?"

"You're the one supposed to hit it, Momo sempai."

"They aren't synchronized at all."

"Yeah."

"Game and match, us!" the pair shouted.

"HUH? It ended already?" Momoshiro asked himself aloud.

"Yes. You were so uncooperative, Momo sempai." Ryuka complained.

"No, how I wished it was singles. If it was singles, I would have beat one and then followed by the other."

"Izumi, Fukawa, that' was good, you actually defeated them!"

"As expected of Gyokurin's number one doubles pair!"

"Gyokurin? Isn't that our next opponent?" both Seigaku regulars thought.

"Don't compare us with them, though their skills are good, they have no experience in doubles at all." Izumi said. "We can beat them as many times as they want."

"Hey Momo sempai, I retract what I said about wanting singles three."

"Yeah, same goes for me."

"Let's play doubles." They said together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_The next day at the Kikamaru residence…_

"Hey, sis. How do you want your eggs done?"

"Sunny side up."

Kikamaru broke the egg and two yolks appeared. "Lucky! Twin egg yolks!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Kawamura sushi…_

"Hey, Kawamura, go out and do your best!"

"Okay!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_While Fuji was walking to the tennis park…_

"Syuusuke! Would you like a ride?"

"Thanks, Nee-san."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_At Ryuka's house…_

"Ryuka! I'm here!" Momoshiro's voice echoed through her house.

"Coming!" Ryuka replied, running out of the house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_At the Shikinomori sports park…_

"Hey… there they are."

"They're finally here."

The Seigaku tennis regulars walked into the place to the registration counter.

"There are eight of us here for Seishun Gakuen middle high."

"It's Seigaku… they look so tough."

"Kawaii! It's Tezuka-kun!"

"Eh? What's that girl freshman doing there?"

"I heard that girls are allowed to play"

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Hey, Fukawa, aren't those two the ones that we played at the street tennis?"

"Yeah. I didn't know they were Seigaku regulars."

"I didn't know either."

"Eh?" Horio exclaimed while looking at the arrangement. "Momoshiro sempai and Echizen are playing doubles?"

"Yes." Inui replied. "They decided that themselves. Even I was shocked when they requested that."

[[ First round is seigaku's Momoshiro-Echizen pair versus Gyokurin's Izumi- Fukawa pair.]]

"Keke… I'm surprised you guys still dared to come against us in doubles." Izumi said.

"Yeah… isn't this going to be an easy win for us?" Fukawa agreed.

"Yeah… that's true." Ryuka said. "It's confirmed that is we play singles, I will win but, I'd rather defeat you at your own game." Ryuka and Momoshiro walked to their places.

"Ryuka lets use the HC tactic."

"Okay."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ooops. Sorry for the cliffhanger but I got to go do my homework. Please REVIEW!


	6. sorry

Hey guys, sorry but I'm stopping this fanfiction. I have a serious writer's block or some sort of no more interest to write. I'm sort of thinking of writing a Naruto/bleach or tennis/Naruto or maybe tennis/bleach if possible. Oh and anyway, you know that there's a manga called New Prince of Tennis on onemanga ? It continues from prince of tennis. But it's quite complicating anyway.


	7. Chapter 7

Okay guys… I know I said in the previous chapter that I'm gonna stop this thing but I'm so… bored all the way through seven layers of hell so I'll continue it. Just get ready for super irregular updates. Cause usually once I star reading a new manga I'll sort of switch there and my whole mind blanks out everything on POT and other stuff. But it seems that since the New Prince Of Tennis came out I'm back on POT. I'm wondering if anyone has any ideas y the regulars are still in third year. Another reason why I stopped is because I don't even know what is the HC tactic. So I'm changing HC to RLAnd thanks to all my lovely reviewers especially those who reviewed even after I said I was stopping it. Without further delay, here's the next chapter!

Chapter 7: Seigaku vs. Gyokurin part two

"Ryuka lets use the RL tactic."

"Okay."

Momoshiro used his racket to draw a line in the middle of the court, and then went to the left side while Ryuka went to the right.

"RL tactic?" Izumi asked.

"Don't worry their only bluffing" Fukawa answered. "Serve and hit the middle."

"Hai"

Izumi smirked and served the ball to the middle. To everyone's surprise, only Ryuka came forward to hit the ball back.

"15-love"

"Hey, they're cooperation's ain't bad." A Seigaku audience said.

"Yeah." Another replied.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Flashback…_

"I got a simple tactic to defeat our suckish cooperation." Ryuka said.

"What is it?" Momo asked.

"I call it the RL tactic. We'll cut the court in half by drawing a line and then we'll play each side of our court as if its singles. When the ball goes into the middle, the person on the right will return it first. I'll be on the right. Then when the ball goes into the middle again, the one on the left, which is you, will return it. We then take turns to hit the middle ball."

"Sounds good to me." Momo replied, grinning. "We'll beat them for sure."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Back to the courts…_

"Tha….That was just a fluke!" Fukawa declared.

Izumi served it to the middle again. But this time it got returned by Momoshiro.

"30-love!"

"40-love"

"Game! Seigaku's Momoshiro-Echizen pair, 1-love!"

The game ended within the next few minutes 6-0 in favor of Seigaku.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okok… there's so little action here it probably doesn't deserve being called a chapter its to short anyway. But guess what? I'm posting the next one today as well. I know this is ridiculously short. READ &REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8: Seigaku vs Fudomine

Ok guys I'm back. Sorry for the previous chapter. When I went to preview it it was short like hell. And about Yukimura's nickname, I'll take up tenkou. Since anyway I really suck at coming up with names. Okay… Fudomine's up next! Oh and by the way, I forgot to write in the previous chapter that Seigaku won 6-0.

Chapter 8: Fudomine vs. Seigaku

"Kakinoki lost? How is that possible? Their one good school." Momo asked Oishi. "If they lost then who are we up against?"

"Looks like they lost to Fudomine…not seeded."

"Fudomine? Didn't they drop out because of violent acts on the first round last year?" Kawamura asked.

"I went to observe their match earlier." Inui said suddenly. "It seems that their players are all different from last year."

"Don't worry. Don't worry. We'll beat them easily!" Horio exclaimed.

"Erm… Horio…" Kachiro said nervously, pointing behind him.

"AHH! Fudomine?" Horio squeaked VERY LOUDLY.

"They're here." Momo smiled. The whole Seigaku team quieted down, turning to look at Fudomine.

"You're Tezuka?" a black haired guy asked. "I'm Tachibana, the player-coach. Let's have a good game."

"Yeah… let's." Tezuka replied. They shook hands.

"Look at that guy at the back! He can hit the ball on the racket frame with his eyes closed! Fudomine this year is really strong."

*pong* *pong* the ball sounded as it hit the frame. Everyone turned to look at Ryuka, who was sitting on the bench drinking ponta with her eyes closed and hitting the ball at the same time. "He…He's provoking them!" That thought ran through Seigaku's mind.

"First year… GIRL?!" Tachibana shouted in his mind. "Are girls allowed?" Tachibana asked Tezuka.

"Of course. If not why would she be here?"

Shinji glared at Ryuka, only to get a glare back. Fudomine turned and went. The positions were announced like this: Doubles 2, Fuji and Kawa, doubles one is Kikamaru and Oishi, singles 3 will be Kaidoh, singles two is Echizen, followed by Tezuka.

"First match doubles two. Fuji and Kawamura pair vs. Sakurai and Ishida pair! Sakurai to serve."

Sakurai first bounced the ball, and then threw it into the air. The ball flew toward the opposite court. Kawamura hit the ball back with a soft thud. It continued for several rounds before Ishida hit a top spin and the ball landed on Seigaku's side of the court.

"15-love!"

"We'll win no matter what!" Ishida and Sakurai thought.

"Game! Seigaku, 1-love!"((OK… I don't really know the score since the manga didn't say anything and I'm following the manga (Sort of) for this one.))

"Game! 1-1"

"Game! 2-1"

"Seigaku! Fight! Fight!"

"Game! 3-1"

"I'll show them no mercy." Fuji muttered. He hit the ball that was flying towards him The ball flew back towards the way it came from and skimmed past the ground.

"H...How is that possible?" Sakurai stuttered.

"One of Fuji's triple counters, Tsubame Gaishi." Ryuka said.

"We're up against some trouble… tennis genius, Fuji syuusuke." Tachibana grunted.

"Game, Seigaku! 3-2."

"Game, Seigaku! 3-3"

"Game, Seigaku! 3-4"

"Game, Seigaku! 3-5"

"Ishida?" Sakurai asked, as Ishida rolled up his sleeves.

"Tachibana-buchou. I'm going to use THAT." Ishida thought.

Tachibana sighed as he put one finger up, indicating that he can only use the skill once. Ishida smiled in return. He spread his legs open and bent down into a stance.

"HADOUKYUU!" he screamed, before hitting the ball with full strength. 'Are you going to hit it, Fuji?'

On the other side of the court, Fuji got ready to hit the ball. As the ball came to him, Kawamura suddenly interfered the ball and used all his strength to hit it back. Finally, the ball went back to the opposite court.

"GGGGGRRRRRRRREEEEEEEAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTT!" Kawa cheered.

The ball flew back to Fudomine's court. Ishida went into stance and tried to hit it again with another hadokyuu but when the ball touched to racket, the racket strings broke.

"15-love!"

Fuji frowned and walked to kawa, before grabbing his wrist.

"OUCH! Fuji! What are you doing?"

"You blocked it for me…" Fuji muttered and turned to the referee. "REF! This match… we concede."

"EH?!" F-3 shouted.

"!" Ishida and Sakurai exclaimed.

"Kawa-san!" Momo shouted, running towards him. "I'll bring you to the hospital."

They were off.

"Ring…Ring…" Ryuka's hand phone chimed. She picked up her phone and looked at the caller ID: Yukimura Seiichi. She sighed and pressed the answer button as Eiji and Oishi entered the courts.

"Seiichi?" Ryuka said into the phone. "Aren't you supposed to have a match right now?" she asked.

"_Finished."_

Ryuka whistled. "That's real fast. We're only on the second match. Kawamura sempai got injured and syuusuke let the match go."

"_Syuusuke? You mean the tennis prodigy Fuji? Why are you calling him by the name?" _

Ryuka smiled. He got jealous so easily. "Just like me and Bunta, we were friends in America. So what's Rikkaidai's score?"

"_As per normal, 6-0"_

"Still champion huh?"

"Game, Seigaku! 3-0!"

"_Looks like your sides not bad too."_

"Cheh, Kikamaru and Oishi-sempai are all fired up from losing the first game. You think they'll allow themselves to lose?"

"_Don't think so. Anyway, I got to go. Bye bye." Yukimura said._

"Fine… bye." She killed the call.

"Rikkaidai?" Ryuzaki asked.

"Erm… well, my brother's a coach in that school so I got to know them one way or

another." She explained.

"Didn't you call their captain, Yukimura Seiichi? You called him by the first name didn't you?"

"Ermmm…" Ryuka blushed.

"Game! Seigaku, 4-1"

"Kamio, Shinji, go and warm up." Tachibana instructed.

"Hai."

"Why both of you? Don't you have any confidence on winning this one?" Kaidoh provoked.

"No confidence? I can beat you and it'll only be a nice warm up." Kamio replied.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Kaidoh shouted.

They smirked and went away, with Kaidoh hissing and following behind.

"Errrrrrr… they seem to be up to something I'll go and solve it." Ryuka said, glad to find an excuse to go. "Oh and Ryuzaki-sensei? I beg you not to tell them about Rikkaidai. I'll die right away." She finished before going off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok. Cliffhanger. Really sorry but I really have got to go now. And go and watch Charlie the unicorn. The one with the put your banana in your ear and imagine Momo singing the song after the "H...How is that possible?" Sakurai stuttered. Part. I actually typed it out and then laughed like crazy. CAUTION: the video's really dumb so be careful that your brain cells don't die. PLS REVIEW!


	9. Chapter 9: Boomearng snake

I'm BBBBBAAAAAAAACCCCCKKKKKKK! Sorry for taking so long, I was reading another Naruto fan fiction called time and again and sought of got caught in it, then I read air gear…not bad, I then read Itachi and the prisoner of Azkaban. Anyway, I got eight reviews in one chapter! WHOOOOOOOOO!! Let's start on the next chapter.

Chapter 9: Boomerang snake.

"Kamio, Shinji, go and warm up." Tachibana instructed.

"Hai."

"Why both of you? Don't you have any confidence on winning this one?" Kaidoh provoked.

"No confidence? I can beat you and it'll only be a nice warm up." Kamio replied.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Kaidoh shouted.

They smirked and went away, with Kaidoh hissing and following behind.

"Errrrrrr… they seem to be up to something I'll go and solve it." Ryuka said; glad to find an excuse to go. "Oh and Ryuzaki-sensei? I beg you not to tell them about Rikkaidai. I'll die right away." She finished before going off. When she reached, she saw Kamio and Shinji shooting balls at each other at about 3metres apart.

"You over there… what did you say just now?" Kaidoh hissed.

Kamio ignored him and smirked, continuing to hit the ball.

"Wow…they're good, being able to hit the ball standing so close to each other…Kaidoh-sempai looks mad." Horio stated.

"FSSHHHHHH" Kaidoh hissed, reading to attack when Ryuka interrupted him, walking calmly towards the pair, almost walking into the ball. Ryuka smirked. She hit the two balls flying at her, returning them the walked through towards the vending machine calmly.

"She passed through!" F-3 exclaimed, stunned.

Ryuka dropped the money into the slit and chose her drink, taking it up when it plnked down and opened it, walking back towards the courts.

"Game and match! Seigaku, 6-2"

"YAY! Expected of Seigaku's golden pair!" F3 cheered.

"Singles three! Kaidoh and Kamio, please step up!"

"I heard your nickname is viper, fits you perfectly."

Kaidoh hissed and Kamio went to the serving line. He threw the ball into the air, bent a little and served. While the ball whizzed past towards Kaidoh's court, he ran to the net.

_That's retarded… the cross court is empty like that._ Kaidoh thought, hitting the ball toward the cross court. Kamio gave a small smirk and raced across the court towards the ball, hitting it back.

"15-0"

"What amazing speed!"Oishi stared.

"How? Fudomine has really gotten stronger!"

"Haha Seigaku miscalculated; they probably wanted to win both double so they only sent first and second years for singles. But our 3 singles players are more skillful than our doubles players. Especially Kamio's speed, I doubt anyone can beat it." A Fudomine audience smirked.

_I can beat it easily… Kamio's really slow. _Ryuka thought

"AH! Kamio served the ball towards the corner, strong but for Kaidoh, it's to his advantage." Arai said.

Kaidoh got into his snake stance, then tensed his muscled and hit the ball.

"SNAKE SHOT!" F-3 proclaimed.

"Gotta play with the rhythm" Kamio sang, before speeding towards the ball and hitting it back.

"30-0!"

Kaidoh hissed. He hit another snake shot. "!!!" Kamio hit the ball back with ease.

"40-0"

Kamio served the ball, it sped pass towards the right corner of Kaidoh's court. Kaidoh ran after the ball, on the way, he slipped. Without caring, he reached out for the ball and managed to hit it. To everyone's surprise, the ball went around the pole and landed in Kamio's court, bouncing off and earning him a point.

"4…40-15"

"What was that?"

"It's like a boomerang!"

"Boomberang snake?"

"Hey hey… is there such a technique?"

_How is that possible? The snake I used a lot of my energy in actually curled from the post in? _Kaidoh thought. _Boomberang snake? Not a bad name._

"Got quite some skills huh? Not bad. Well then, I'll increase the pace." Kamio said.

He served the ball and before you could saw 'boomberang snake', it was on the other side and bounced off.

"Fudomine! 1-0"

Kaidoh served the ball, getting it back from Kamio. He tried to recall how he hit the boomberang snake, then his body followed the actions and the ball flew.

"Whoa! Booomberang snake!"

"Ahh… the ball went out." Kamio said, frowning.

"Out! 15-0"

"Out! 30-0"

Fudomine! 3-0" (( Even the manga skipped like that)) "Change court."

Ryuka frowned. "Later." She said, and then walked away.

"You shouldn't give yourself excuses." Ryuzaki said. "What are you doing? Hitting balls in such a disordered manner. Idiot. Are you so weak as in only to rely on the Boomerang snake? Can't you beat him without it?"

*Whoosh*

"You won't get an easy game." Kaidoh said as he went pass Kamio. "Hell No!"

"I should be the one saying that." Kamio interjected.

"Seigaku! 3-1"

"4-1!"

"4-2"

"5-2"

"40-30! Fudomine match point!"

"Deuce!"

"Advantage to Kamio!"

"Deuce!" ((Ok sorry… I know this is boring.))

Ryuka came back to her seat. "Kaidoh-sempai's really persistent" She said. "But look, he isn't sweating while Kamio looks totally exhausted."

"Morning jog, 10km. After club jog, 10km. Evening jog, 10km. Back and forth shifts, 50x3. Swinging practice, 1500 times. Etcetc…" Inui said. "That's his training everyday."

"Advantage!"

"Deuce!"

"Advantage!"

"SNAKE SHOT!" F-3 shouted.

The ball went over to Kamio's court, then going back to Kaidoh's with Kamio barely missing it.

"Sorry Kaidoh, sometimes, luck is part of your skill."

The ball hit the net, then almost went into Kaidoh's court when Kaidoh suddenly appeared and hit the ball back.

"Deuce!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_In the end…_

"Game, set and match! Seigaku's Kaidoh, 7-5!!!!"

"Man… Kamio lost."

"I lost. Well at least I have no regrets. But the last two matches will be harder."

"Don't worry. Just leave it to us. Right? Shinji."

"Hai."

"Ryuka, yours."

"Ok."

"The forth match begins!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Man guys, sorry for the short chapter. And after waiting so long too. But I gotta go for tuition now so I'll leave it like this. Please review. ((ok I know this chapter is so boring.))


End file.
